Contratos que no salen a cuenta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ante un ameno encuentro con sus antiguas amigas, Honoka se ve en la necesidad de tomar una decisión muy extraña y que pareciera no tener ningún sentido. Al aceptar, pareciera que ella y Tsubasa estaban ante una divertida experiencia, pero aquel comienzo fue todo lo contrario. Oneshot.


Nuevamente un saludo para todos ustedes. Aquí traigo otro crossover un tanto inédito ¿Creen que merezca una buena crítica? En lo personal, espero que sí. Empecemos.

**Contratos que no salen a cuenta**

Las legendarias musas habían tomado la decisión de reunirse en un parque cercano a la ahora bastante moderna escuela de Otonokizaka. Habían pasado unos pocos años desde que habían estado allí por última vez, y por esa misma razón se les hacía mucho más especial el encuentro. El saber qué había sido de sus vidas y su desempeño laboral, junto con los recuerdos que iban saliendo, todo aquello permitía que la reunión resultase entretenida y conmovedora, especialmente por cierto detalle, y el mismo sale a relucir cuando Nico le levanta la mano repentinamente a Maki, mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular.

─ ¿Eso es...? ─ Hanayo se tapa la boca, asombrada.

─ Eso se veía venir hace mucho tiempo ─ Nozomi ríe divertida.

─ Pues igual les aviso que Maki-chan y yo estamos casadas ¿Cómo les ha quedado el ojo? ─ las demás chicas no responden por la sorpresa y la emoción, y Nico continúa ─ Estamos así desde hace un par de años, y les digo que me ha permitido mejorar más como idol de lo que ya era de por sí.

─ Pero el matrimonio homosexual todavía no tiene rango legal ─ señala Honoka ─ ¿Cómo le hicieron para casarse?

─ Je. Eso tiene una muy buena explicación, pero la historia no es muy larga, así que ponte cómoda, que te voy a decir...

* * *

**Flashback**

Maki y Nico se encontraban frente a un altar, ambas vestidas de novia y con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba, sin atisbo de duda, la felicidad que sentían en ese momento. La familia de Nico estaba presente por entero, mientras que por la familia de Maki asistió únicamente su madre, mientras que su padre no pudo venir por haber estado muy lejos por cuestiones de trabajo. Igual la madre de Maki estaba filmando la boda para que su marido no perdiera ningún detalle. Cabe destacar que la alegría general los desbordaba a todos, cuando llega Cotaro, quien en ese momento llevaba una bata larga a modo de hábito, y también llevaba una bufanda morada de la madre de Maki para así lucir como un cura de iglesia. La boda ya daba comienzo.

─ Familia y señora Maki ─ la madre de Maki enfoca a Cotaro ─, estamos reunidos en ocasión de unir en matrimonio a onee-chan y a Maki-chan... Pues no me sé casi nada del discurso. En casi todas las películas se saltan el sermón y pasan directo a la parte de la pregunta.

─ No hay problema, que igual es muy tarde ─ dice su madre mientras veía la hora.

─ Bueno... Onee-chan, ¿aceptas a Maki-chan para que sea tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la abundancia y la escasez, hasta que la muerte las separe?

─ Yo si acepto ─ responde Nico con bastante seguridad.

─ Maki-chan, ¿aceptas a onee-chan para que sea tu esposa en todas las condiciones que mencioné antes, hasta que la muerte las separe?

─ Acepto ─ responde Maki con seriedad e ilusión.

─ Pues entonces, en nombre de los poderes que me han sido concedidos por onee-chan, las declaro marida y mujer ─ todos se quedan viendo a Cotaro ─. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, pero en fin. Que alguna de las dos de un paso al frente y bese a su novia.

Maki en ese momento casi se abalanza sobre Nico y la besa con efusividad y pasión, y acto seguido la familia toda aplaude con alegría. En cuanto las ahora esposas se separan, Cotaro se acerca a Nico, levantando su palma abierta.

─ ¿Me vas a dar los chocolates que me prometiste, onee-chan?

─ ¿Cuáles chocolates? ─ Nico alza una ceja ─ Creí que te los había dado por adelantado.

─ No sé de qué estás hablando ─ dice Cotaro mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo, guardando bien unos envoltorios de chocolates abiertos y terminados.

─ Vaya que eres un pillo ─ Nico cede y le da dos chocolates a Cotaro ─. Pero no me pidas más, que los demás son para Cocoro y Cocoa.

─ Entendido, onee-chan.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

─ Y así es como Maki-chan y yo ahora somos esposas ─ termina de relatar Nico con orgullo y alegría.

─ Eso suena bastante genial y bonito. Me gustaría casarme de esa manera también ─ dice Hanayo con gran entusiasmo.

─ Yo también tengo una anécdota bastante interesante que quiero compartir con todas ustedes ─ Honoka saca un extraño papel y se lo muestra a todas ─. Hace no mucho me llegó una notificación de una tal Hollie, la cual me pregunta que si acepto o no el contrato que me ofrece.

─ ¿Qué contrato? ─ dice Eli.

─ Pues que si acepto, llegaría a mis manos una muñeca. Creo que se llama Rozen Maiden o algo así. En lo personal me gustaría tener una muñeca europea de la época victoriana. Sus diseños son muy bonitos.

─ ¿Al menos te has cerciorado de que no te vayan a estafar? ─ cuestiona Umi ─. Recuerda que siempre hay gente queriendo ofrecer tratos extraños y que sólo pretende embaucar a la gente, o te ofrecen algo que podría resultar peligroso. Antes de aceptar, al menos intenta saber con quién estás tratando, para así prevenirte de las cosas malas que pueda ocasionarte.

─ Pero es que aquí no dice nada exactamente. Ni siquiera hay un monto de dinero que me pidan pagar ni nada. Sólo hay estas dos opciones, y que lo único que tengo que hacer es guardarlo en el cajón de mi escritorio en cuanto tome una decisión.

Eso causó una intriga enorme a todas, pues ahora estaban viendo con interés el susodicho papel. Sólo ponía una opción de aceptar y una de no aceptar, aunque Honoka no había marcado ninguna de las dos opciones. Umi y Kotori estaban especialmente preocupadas, pues no tenían un buen presentimiento al respecto de aquello. Seguramente se trataba de algo peligroso, aunque nadie tuviera claro de qué manera.

─ ¿No será un artículo de brujería o algo así? ─ propone Rin, asustando un poco al grupo ─ Es una mera suposición, pero creo que este papel sería algo así como un contrato de magia u ocultismo. No sé si entienden lo que quiero decir...

─ Mucho me gustaría no entender ni media palabra ─ se queja Hanayo.

Honoka en ese momento sentía una gran inseguridad sobre si aceptar o no el contrato. Su idea inicial era mostrarlo a sus amigas para luego aceptar y ver lo que pasaba, pero todo eso había cambiado con todas aquellas sugerencias y advertencias. Tragó grueso, mirando fijamente el papel, cuestionándose seriamente su decisión.

─ No parece que tenga nada maligno el papel ─ dice Nozomi, dedicada a hacer una breve revisión al papel ─. Esto carece de cualquier dibujo de símbolos o letras específicas que pueda asociar a sectas o cosas así, y tampoco detecto olor a hierbas, por lo que tampoco eso habrían intentado. En lo que a mí respecta, es solo un papel con un mensaje bizarro, queriéndote retar a algo que no se ve demasiado claro.

Eso representaba un cambio de perspectiva bastante importante, especialmente porque Nozomi era toda una experta en esos temas, y si ella decía que era improbable que hubiera alguna brujería rara, pues su palabra bastante valedera era. Ya sin pensarlo mucho más, termina aceptando el contrato y dobla el papel para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. Su decisión final había merecido varias opiniones distintas de parte de sus amigas, pero Umi por lo menos no insistió, tomando en cuenta que Honoka no necesitaría hacer transferencias ni tendría que facilitar datos personas, y sinceramente esperaba que, quien sea que le envió el papel, no llegara tan lejos.

* * *

**Casa de Honoka**

Ya habiendo terminado de atender todos los asuntos concernientes a su hogar, Honoka creía que era momento de dar el último paso que indicaba aquel extraño papel. La sensación era indescriptible. No le hacía ninguna falta hacerlo, pero algo le tentaba, así que finalmente guarda el papel en el cajón que había indicado el aviso. No debía significar nada, pues era demasiado improbable que alguien pudiera recibir el papel si éste estaba guardado en la habitación de la come pan legendaria. De verdad no paraba de darle vueltas y más vueltas al asunto, pero es que el morbo le podía en ese momento.

─ Supongo que no va a pasar nada. No creo que sea como esos rituales aterradores que se encuentran en internet a cada rato, así que... ¡Hyyaaaa!

Termina cayendo de frente al suelo, indefensa ante la sorpresa que significaba una caja atravesada a mitad de camino que Honoka no reconocía de absolutamente nada. Mientras hace un esfuerzo por levantarse, Honoka aquella cosa que la hizo caer. Más que una caja, aquello parecía ser más una maleta, aunque no se viera nada cómoda ni espaciosa para poner gran cosa en su interior. Pero lo importante era que Honoka nunca antes había visto nada igual, y eso definitivamente no era suyo ¿Acaso lo trajo accidentalmente? Sonaba medianamente posible, pero no estaba segura en absoluto.

─ Me pregunto...

Con cuidado se acerca y abre la maleta, encontrando una muñeca rubia con coletas largas acurrucada en su interior. Su aspecto era encantador, casi parecía respirar, y eso, lejos de asustar mínimamente a Honoka, la hacía sentir un interés mayor. Levanta delicadamente la muñeca para verla con mejor detalle. Estaba tan bien hecha que era como si alzara a una niña, cosa que enternecía de sobremanera a la antigua líder de µ's. Encuentra también una llave de cuerda, y Honoka fácilmente lo asocia con la muñeca, por lo que inmediatamente empieza a buscar por dónde encajar esa llave.

Encuentra ese lugar, y Honoka usa la llave para darle vuelta unas cuantas veces. Estaba emocionada por ver qué haría aquella muñeca. No podía con el suspenso en ese momento, aunque la reacción resultante no era precisamente lo que se esperaba: La muñeca empieza a emitir un intenso resplandor rojo, y la muñeca se eleva por un breve espacio de tiempo. Honoka estaba totalmente alelada ante semejante espectáculo, cuando Tsubasa entra por la puerta, queriendo saber si Honoka quería cenar. También ella se lleva una monumental sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde compraste esa muñeca, Honoka?

─ No lo compré. Simplemente apareció.

─ Enserio, que no estoy jugando.

─ ¡No es broma, Tsubasa! Esa muñeca apareció dentro de esa maleta, y lo único que hice fue darle cuerda.

Antes que Tsubasa pudiera decir nada, la muñeca aterriza en el suelo, quedando perfectamente de pie sin necesidad de apoyo. Tsubasa y Honoka estaban mudas, viendo a la muñeca abrir los ojos e intentando reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba. Parecía que se sentía algo perdida, y Honoka se sentía animada a preguntarle si buscaba a alguien en especial.

─ Tú ─ la muñeca señala a Honoka, haciendo que ésta cayera sentada ─, ¿fuiste la que me ha dado cuerda?

─ P-pues la verdad es que sí ─ responde Honoka con nerviosismo.

─ ¿Y este lugar es donde tú vives? ─ la muñeca mira con interés la habitación.

─ Ella sola no. Nosotras vivimos juntas ─ responde Tsubasa aproximándose a Honoka y tomándola de la mano ─. Nosotras somo Tsubasa y Honoka ¿Quién eres tú?

Tsubasa se sentía bastante tonta por hablar de frente con una muñeca. Aquello debía tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto, si bien no podía ser Honoka, principalmente por lo mal que se le daba fingir ese tipo de cosas.

─ Me llamo Shinku, y soy la quinta de las Rozen Maiden ─ la muñeca vuelve su atención a los alrededores ─ ¿Ustedes dos viven juntas? ¿Eso significa que ustedes son hermanas, o son ama y sirvienta?

─ Ninguna de las dos cosas ─ responde Honoka ─. Nosotras somos pareja ¿Nunca habías visto una pareja como nosotras?

─ En mi vida había visto o escuchado nada parecido ─ responde Shinku con una simpleza tal que para Honoka y Tsubasa fue casi doloroso ─. Pero eso da igual. Lo que realmente me interesa es que este sitio es demasiado pequeño, y no parece muy apto para que yo viva aquí, pero no parece que tenga otra opción ─ Shinku abre su maleta, y de allí surge una lucecita roja que a Honoka y Tsubasa las deja sin palabras ─. Al aceptar el contrato presentado por Hollie, mi espíritu artificial, ahora estoy aquí, y tú, Honoka, vas a tener que convertirte en mi médium. Simplemente no hay otra alternativa.

─ ¿Que me convierta en qué? ─ Honoka no había comprendido lo que quiso decir Shinku.

─ Me refiero a que debes convertirte en la humana que me provea de energía para que así yo pueda luchar cada vez que alguna amenaza se aproxime hasta aquí. Alguna otra Rozen Maiden que tenga intenciones hostiles se habrá dado cuenta que estoy aquí, y por tanto querrá aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para atacar este lugar, independientemente de que alguna de ustedes sea ya mi médium o no.

Honoka y Tsubasa seguían confundidas ¿Otra muñeca que estaría dispuesta a atacarlas sólo por tener a Shinku bajo el mismo techo que ellas? Sonaba demasiado irreal, pero quedaba completamente descartada la posibilidad de que la muñeca frente a ellas simplemente estuviera programada para decir algunas cosas, porque eso no explicaría en absoluto la manera tan limpia en que ha llevado la conversación. De pronto la ventana se rompe, apareciendo un viejo muñeco de un payaso, y lo peor no era que se estuviera moviendo por cuenta propia, sino que de entrada ya se notaba con la intención de atacar. Honoka y Tsubasa se asustan y tratan de abrir la puerta, siendo impedidas por el susto de ver unos naipes clavándose en la puerta.

─ El objetivo soy yo, no hay duda alguna, pero primero quiere deshacerse de ustedes para asegurarse de que yo no tenga un médium ─ dice Shinku con tono de meditación ─. Necesitan mi ayuda ahora mismo, o de lo contrario es posible que no salgan vivas de aquí.

─ ¡EEEHHHHH! ─ Honoka esquiva por los pelos unas cartas que iban dirigidas a su cabeza, y Tsubasa tira de ella hacia abajo para que ambas se cubrieran ─ ¿E-esa cosa n-n-nos va a matar? Pero si soy todavía demasiado joven y bella para eso.

─ ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Cómo nos quitamos a ese muñeco de encima? ─ dice Tsubasa con cierta gravedad.

─ Una de ustedes de besar la rosa de mi anillo ─ Shinku hace aparecer un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo ─. Una vez completado el contrato, la que bese mi anillo se convertirá en mi médium, y yo podré enfrentar a ese muñeco con el tope de mis capacidades gracias a la energía otorgada por la elegida.

─ ¿De verdad eso funcionará?

─ Yo lo haré ─ Honoka se ofrece, y su mirada mostraba determinación en las mismas dosis que el miedo ─. Tsubasa, espero que me perdones, y ojalá no te pongas celosa por verme besar el anillo de una muñeca.

─ Eso es lo de menos. No es como si besaras a una chica humana, y menos en los labios, que ahí sí te pediría que lo pienses bien.

Honoka y Tsubasa se miran por un momento antes de acercarse y besarse brevemente. Shinku apenas abre los ojos, sorprendida al ser esa la primera vez que veía a dos personas del mismo sexo besándose. No sabía si es que las cosas en el mundo humano habían cambiado mucho, o si es que ella se encontraba en una realidad alterna, pero prefirió no darle demasiada importancia al tema y acercó su anillo para que Honoka lo besara. Una vez que dicho contacto es consumado, el anillo empieza a brillar de rojo, surgiendo de él unas líneas carmesíes que envuelven el dedo anular izquierdo de Honoka, creando un anillo que era igual al que tenía Shinku. El contrato ya estaba hecho, y Shinku estaba lista para el combate contra el muñeco que había venido con un propósito hostil.

─ Honoka, Tsubasa, quédense atrás.

Las mencionadas se esconden tras la cama mientras Shinku lanza varios pétalos a algunos peluches que se encontraban en la habitación con el propósito de hacer que la ayudaran, y entre todos los peluches detienen al payaso de juguete. Shinku procede entonces a usar a su espíritu artificial para sacar unas plumas negras el interior del muñeco, y éste de pronto queda inerte, por lo que los peluches se permiten soltarlo. No había sido una pelea intensa ni mucho menos, pero Honoka y Tsubasa se sentían agradecidas de que así fuera, puesto que de otro modo tendrían que limpiar toda la habitación.

─ ¿Eso es todo? ─ dice Tsubasa con temor.

─ Sí. Este amiguito ya no va a dar más problemas ─ Shinku toma al payaso y lo levanta ─. Había sido controlado, por lo que fue suficiente removerle aquello que lo controlaba para que no diese más problemas.

─ Me alegro mucho. Había estado muy, muy asustada ─ dice Honoka.

Luego de todos aquellos problemas, el único detalle a tomar en cuenta era la ventana rota, aunque Tsubasa prefiere tomar cartas en el asunto personalmente, trayendo un vidrio de repuesto que tenía guardado en el trastero, y así la ventana estaría en buenas condiciones. Al menos, de ese susto solamente quedaría el recuerdo.

* * *

**Tres horas después**

Luego de que la pareja y Shinku hubiesen cenado (no fue fácil para la pareja hacer algo que le gustase a Shinku, puesto que ésta era muy exigente y exquisita), ya iba siendo la hora de ir a la cama. Shinku estaba preparando su maleta para guardarse en su interior y descansar, cuando notan que Honoka y Tsubasa de pronto intentan movilizarla a otro lado, cosa que la extraña y enfada.

─ ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?

─ Lo siento mucho, pero Tsubasa y yo somos pareja y compartimos habitación ─ responde Honoka con simpleza.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene?

─ Pues que nosotras necesitamos privacidad de vez en cuando, por lo que no podemos permitirte dormir en la misma habitación.

─ ¿Privacidad? ─ Shinku seguía sin captarlo del todo, cuando de pronto se le prende el foco ─ ¿Ustedes... ustedes son...? ─ de pronto se pone roja, no tanto por la vergüenza de entender el significado de esa "privacidad", sino por lo mucho que tardó en entender qué clase de "pareja" eran aquellas dos.

─ En efecto, Honoka y yo somos novias, pareja, y por esa razón es que vivimos y dormimos juntas.

─ Ya veo. Es la primera vez que veo algo así ─ Shinku ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por resistirse a su traslado ─. Ni siquiera estoy acostumbrada al concepto ortodoxo de ese tipo de pareja, pues casi todos mis médiums habían sido niños.

─ Pues bienvenida al cambio, Shinku ─ dice Honoka con una gran sonrisa, gesto que Shinku simplemente no compartió.

La otra habitación a la que Shinku fue trasladada al menos estaba limpia y bien aireada, por lo que la rubia no puso peros y accedió por las buenas a dormir allí. Como la muñeca no sería capaz de abrir la puerta por sí misma por la altura, Honoka y Tsubasa optaron por dejar la puerta entreabierta, le dieron las buenas noches a Shinku y se fueron a dormir. Era un cambio raro para ambas partes, realmente lo era.

* * *

**Pocos días después**

─ ¡Yahoo! Ha llegado Nico Nico Nii, la misma por quien lloraban ─ Nico entra en la casa de Honoka y Tsubasa, y tras ella iba Maki.

─ ¡Nico-chan, Maki-chan! ¿Qué las trae aquí? ─ Honoka les da la bienvenida.

─ Pues que queríamos hacerles una visita sorpresa. Hace tiempo que no nos reuníamos así ─ Nico mira la casa, alzando las cejas ante cada detalle ─. No es tan espaciosa ni lujosa como la casa que compartimos Maki-chan y yo, pero se nota una atmósfera acogedora y familiar. Justo lo que se esperaría de ti, Honoka.

─ ¿Verdad que sí?

─ Honoka, ¿quiénes son ellas? ─ aparece Shinku y señala a Nico y Maki.

─ Honoka, ¿también tú tienes una muñeca de esas? ─ dice Maki.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo también?

─ Es verdad, no le habíamos contado de esto a nadie todavía. Es que hace poco conocimos a una muñeca algo parecida, y no sé qué fue lo que hizo para que Nico-chan aceptara un contrato o algo así con ella, surgiendo así un nuevo anillo en su dedo.

Para corroborar lo dicho, Nico alza su dedo, donde en vez de un anillo aparecían dos, y uno de ellos se parecía extraordinariamente al que tenía Honoka. La comepan sabía que aquello no era una coincidencia, pero tampoco se esperaba que aquello sólo fuera a significar un problema, pues por la puerta abierta entran varias plumas negras en dirección a Shinku, a lo que la muñeca rubia esquiva ese ataque y responde con pétalos rojos que van en contraataque. Nico, Maki y Honoka se quedan boquiabiertas ante esa pelea tan repentina, cuando entra a la casa una muñeca ataviada con ropas oscuras, cabello albo y alas negras.

─ Parece que mi oportunidad para acabar contigo ha llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba, Shinku.

─ No me esperaba encontrarte precisamente aquí, Suigintou.

Ya ambas muñecas iban a empezar a pelear en ese mismo sitio, cuando Nico de pronto alza su mano y hace que su anillo resplandeciera de púrpura. Suigintou ve sus energían repentinamente mermadas, y Shinku se queda paralizada ante aquello.

─ ¡Ya basta, Suigintou! ─ exige Nico.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ¿Cómo haces eso, Nico-chan? ─ quiso saber Honoka.

─ ¿Acaso crees que para mantener un hogar basta solamente traer dinero y comprar comida? También hace falta carácter cuando la situación lo requiere, y con Suigintou no me puedo quedar tranquila un solo segundo.

─ En vista que también tú tienes una muñeca de esas, debo darte un consejo, Honoka ─ dice Maki con tono serio ─. Tal parece que estas muñecas, a la hora de querer hacer un contrato con un humano para convertirlo en su médium, se saltan deliberadamente la parte en que no solo puedes ayudarle a mantenerse de pie y luchar al darle parte de tu energía, sino que también tú tienes cierta potestad sobre la muñeca en cuestión, e incluso puedes regular la energía que le transfieres e impedir que pelee al dejarla sin fuerzas. Más que un médium, los que hacen ese contrato contarían como maestros o amos, pero estas muñecas omiten ese detalle a propósito.

Shinku se asusta al ver que ahora Honoka conocía ese detalle. Era verdad, ninguna de las Rozen Maiden decía aquello, pues eso supondría que los humanos fácilmente intervendrían directamente en el juego de Alice, estorbando así a los propósitos de las muñecas. No tenía idea de cómo fue que Nico lo descubrió, pero ahora que se dispuso a revelarlo, las cosas pintarían mal en adelante.

─ ¿O sea que yo soy la maestra de Shinku, y no su sirvienta? ─ Nico y Maki asienten a la vez ─ ¡Has sido bastante cruel, Shinku-chan! ¿Por qué me engañaste de esa manera? Creí que éramos amigas.

¿Amigas tan pronto? Son muñecas del pasado, no nuestras vecinas ─ dice Maki con una gota en la cabeza.

Se suponía que ambas muñecas tendrían una nueva oportunidad para saldar sus diferencias a través del juego de Alice, pero eso tendría que esperar, pues las médiums que les había tocado a Suigintou y a Shinku nos les iba a poner las cosas nada fáciles. Y no querían imaginarse la suerte de las demás muñecas, si es que al menos una ha acabado con un humano similar.

**Fin**

* * *

Pues ya está. Este OS ya está terminado. Fue un poco complicado al principio, y prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí, pues de ir con alguna otra muñeca, pues estaría condenado a no terminar jamás esta historia :p. Un saludo a quienes leen, y nos veremos en otra historia, dependiendo de lo que vaya haciendo.

Hasta otra


End file.
